Sweet Morning Kiss
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Naruto tak akan bangun dari tidurnya sebelum Sasuke― drabble fict, shounen-ai, AU, NaruSasu/ SasuNaru. Special fict for FID #3 2011.


**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Alternative Universe, drabble fict. Don't like, don't read!**

**(^~^)**

**_Sweet Morning Kiss_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

_**for Fujoshi and Fudanshi Independence Day 2011**_

**.**

**.**

"Dobe, bangun."

Mengguncangkan tubuh si pirang, pemuda raven itu mendengus sebal. Dan yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah pemuda pirang yang tak mempan dibangunkan dengan guncangan kecil di bahunya.

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, kini berpikir bahwa si pirang di depannya itu sedang mempermainkannya. Bagaimana tidak, dari beberapa menit yang lalu Sasuke terus mencoba membangunkan pangeran tidurnya. Dan hasilnya adalah... nihil.

Naruto tetap tak membuka matanya. Terlalu lelap tertidur, eh?

Mendengar dengusan yang berupa kekesalan dari Sasuke, mata biru itu sedikit terbuka―hanya sedikit saja―untuk mengintip bagaimana mimik wajah Sasuke saat ini.

Oh. Tertekuk sebal dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu pura-pura tertidur dan malah senang melihat Sasuke dengan wajah tak terimanya. Terlihat berbeda dan... manis, mungkin.

Naruto menahan tawanya. Mimik wajah tidur damainya kini berubah. "Pfftt..."

"Kau. Hentikan cengiran bodohmu itu, Dobe."

Tak ada balasan. Cengiran di wajah karamel Naruto sedikit menipis sekarang. Sasuke melihatnya.

"Bangun, hei. Kau―" mengernyitkan dahinya dan meremas bahu si pirang, "―mengerjaiku."

Naruto terkikik pelan. Jemarinya malah menarik cepat selimut tebal yang tadi ditarik Sasuke dan bergerak memunggungi kekasihnya itu. "Hm~ Aku tidak akan bangun, 'Suke."

"Bodoh. Kau―"

"Hmm~~" ia malah membungkus erat tubuhnya. Hangat.

"Dobe," panggilan datar akhirnya keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke peduli.

"Naruto,"

Tak ada tanggapan dari si pirang.

Diam. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya dan tak akan berbicara lagi, sekarang.

Capek untuk memanggil nama―panggilan sayang―ejekan si pirang? Mungkin, ya. Mungkin juga, tidak.

Bergerak―berdiri―dari tepi ranjang, Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto. Kesal, Naruto berhasil membuatnya kesal pada pagi hari ini―dengan cepat.

Mengetahui pergerakan berpindah dari bungsu Uchiha, ia memanggil. "Sasuke," suara beratnya terhempas di udara―masih memunggungi bungsu Uchiha. "...aku tidak akan bangun kalau kau tak memberiku ciuman di pagi hari."

"... Idiot."

Melepas kehangatan selimutnya, Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ayolah, 'Suke. Ciuman pagiku mana?" dengan nada manja―memelas―meminta.

"Tak ada, Baka-Dobe."

"Kalau begitu aku tak mau bangun," Naruto merapatkan selimut tebalnya lagi.

Seperti anak-anak. Ya, memang.

"Sasuke, ayolah." mata biru langitnya bertabrakan dengan langit malam Sasuke. Tak lupa, nada memelasnya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap menjaga kedataran emosi dan mimik wajahnya saat ini. Karena―

"Hn, tidak, Dobe."

―dia dan biru langitnya telah melelehkan hati dingin Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme," suaranya berubah datar. Ekspresi wajahnya pun juga.

Marahkah ia pada Sasuke manisnya?

"...kalau kau tak mau melakukannya, aku akan..."

Akan apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Bodoh?

Sasuke bergeming pada posisinya. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari si pirang.

Biru langitnya menatap arah lain. Menghela napas, pandangannya menatap Sasuke lagi. "Kau tak mau, aku yang akan melakukannya padamu. Ciuman di pagi hari setiap kau terbangun dari tidurmu," cengiran ada lagi di wajah karamelnya, "di sini." tunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri.

Oh, tak mau kalah si pirang ini dengan kekasihnya. Permintaan berubah menjadi keharusan dan tawaran untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau―" melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Sasuke berkata pelan. "―Bodoh, Dobe, Idiot, dan Baka."

"Hehehe... Memang begitu, kan?"

"..."

Merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Sasuke dibarengi cengiran lebar, "jadi, kemarilah, Sasuke-ku~"

Bisa saja Sasuke membalas kalimat Naruto barusan dengan perkataan dingin dan pedas. Tapi―

"Hn."

―Sasuke tak melakukannya.

Satu langkah dan pergerakan untuk mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang sudah cukup mengurangi jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Naruto tertawa lebar.

"Anak baik." gumamnya seraya mendekatkan diri ke arah Sasuke.

Dan sebelum ciuman itu mendarat tepat di bibir Sasuke, jemari putih susu itu menahan bibir si pirang.

Sayang sekali.

"E―eh? Kenapa, 'Suke?" dahinya mengernyit. Dan nada keluhan terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap datar kekasihnya. Begitu datar hingga membuat Naruto tercengang.

"Aku..." ujar Sasuke, menarik jemarinya dari bibir Naruto, "...yang akan melakukannya untukmu, Naruto."

Sasuke menatap biru langitnya dekat―begitu dekat―napasnya menerpa wajah karamel si pirang. Dan Sasuke melakukannya.

Mencium Naruto tepat di bibir ranumnya.

"..."

"_Ohayou_, Naruto. _That's your morning kiss_."

Butuh dua detik sebelum Naruto sadar dalam ketidakpercayaannya. Sasuke yang ini... Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar membuat Naruto semakin mencintainya.

"'Suke," menarik lengan pemuda raven dalam dekapannya―erat. "Aku menyayangimu. Sangat menyayangimu."

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Hehehe... Aku mau lagi, 'Suke~"

"... Idiot."

"Mau yang lebih daripada ini."

"..."

"Hm, ronde selanjutnya?" cengiran lebar yang langsung membuat Sasuke terdiam dan pasrah dengan perlakuan kekasih terhadapnya.

Uchiha Sasuke akan selalu memberikan kecupan manis untuk kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto. Dan Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu menerima kecupan itu saat ia terbangun dan membuka matanya pada pagi hari.

"Lakukan untukku selama aku masih hidup ya, Sasuke. Kecupan dari Sasuke-ku. Hehehe..."

"..."

"Sebelum aku menutup kedua mataku selamanya dan meninggalkan―"

"_Shut up_, Dobe. Ronde selanjutnya. Sekarang."

"... Oke, _'ttebayo_!"

**...END...**

**All hail Fujoshi & Fudanshi! Happy FujoDanshi Independence Day #3 2011! **

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
